Gotham Fires
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: A fire burns down half of Gotham Academy and Wally is very worried. Not for Dick, but for an unaccounted for blonde archer...
1. Chapter 1

_Gotham Fires_

_By __ArcherGirl224_

_Wally's POV_

I dragged my feet one after another loathing having to go to school. Normally, I would jet to school with my asterous speed. "_Wow I've been hanging around Rob too much!" _I thought to myself. Back on the subject of speed, I didn't run because my stomach hurt and if I tried eating anything to get the energy to run, well I just might upchuck.

"Hello, I'm Cat Grant, and next up we bring you live footage of the fire at Gotham Academy," I stopped in my tracks. Turning to the display window of an electronics shop I saw a TV with the news. Glancing at the date my heart stopped: this was today's news. "Artemis…" My voice trailed. I didn't realize I spoke out loud and when I did, my face grew red with heat. Why my first thought was of her I had no clue… I never rushed to a zeta-tube so fast.

5 minutes later…

I rqn over to the school in a hurry. I saw firemen and a blur of prep uniforms. "Dick! Oh my God are you okay?" I said aiding him. He was leaning on the steps leading to the front door. His uniform was dusted with ash.

"KF! What are… you doing… here?" He said in between coughs. "I never leave a friend alone, you know that. Is Bruce getting here?" I asked, avoiding the **Artemis** topic. He nodded and then coughed again. Out of nowhere a puff of white glittery smoke appeared.

"Rob- I mean Dick!" A female voice cried out. Then my friend was tackled by, yep you guessed it: Zatanna. The "Mistress of Magic" engulfed him in a hug. Only a few weeks ago he revealed his secret identity to her. "Zee, I'm fine!" He reassured her. At that exact moment we heard the principal said something to the fire chief that made my body cringe. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"The only student unaccounted for was Artemis Crock,"

**(A/N: Please don't hurt me! I know cliffhangers piss me off too but I am suffering from lack of sleep so…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I got a lot of positive feedback on this story… so here's the next part! Enjoy)**

_Artemis' POV_

Today wasn't special, just your average Thursday. I sat in my classroom, doodling pictures of arrows in my notebooks. The sound of chalk screeching against the board was interrupted by a scream.

"Fire!" Bette shrieked. _Crap_! I thought to myself. The hallways filled of smoke. Everything seemed calm… but then it escalated. Snotty rich kids hollered about safety hazards and how they weren't going to risk burning up but I knew better. Quickly I dashed out to the halls, to see how bad the building was burning.

"Okay, everybody go through the West Wing and get outside… Well go on, move!" I shouted. They all panicked and rushed out the door. I was about to follow them down the staircase leading to the exit when I saw something- er someone in trouble. That freshman from my first day: Ronald, or was his name Richie? I forgot easily. Wait a second; it was Richard, or Dick Grayson! He walked in front of me unaware that there was a lose board in the ground, and that he was about to step on it. But I noticed it was lose my first day when it creaked under my weak. Thinking fast I grabbed him from behind and yanked him back.

"HEY!" He yelled. That boy's eyes shot daggers at me. _Almost as intimidating as the bat-glare_ I thought. As if fate wanted to shut the boy up, the wood snapped at that very moment. "You're welcome," I noted walking around the newly-broken-board. The way the flames surrounded us, reminded me of when Robin and I faced off against the Reds. _Red Inferno… _I thought. Then I was reminded again of Baywatch's stupid taunts. What did Wally call her, Red Onion?

All of a sudden I was knocked out of my thoughts by an ear piercing scream. "Artemis, watch out!" Dick shouted. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to think. Then black engulfed my vision…


	3. Chapter 3

Wally's POV

My heart just shattered. The pain in my chest throbbed, as I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes. Artemis, my beautiful Artemis was unaccounted for. My precious girl (who just doesn't know she's my girl) was missing. Just at the moment I heard a shout.

"Artemis! Artemis where are you?" A voice asked with a hint of worry, and a light Asian accent. I looked up from the stone grey, and cracked sidewalk only to meet an anxious woman. Her hair was jet-black and was pulled back into a small ponytail. She wore a yellow top with a blue pea coat. The most surprising thing about her was: she was in a _wheelchair. _The fire chief turned to her.

"Um… Miss?" he asked hoping for a name. "Crock, I'm Paula Crock. Artemis' mother, do you know where she is? Because I really wish to get her checked out by a doctor," She replied looking into his sullen amber-gold eyes. Paula (I think?) was smiling unaware of her daughter's disappearance. The chief's eyes were full of distress, probably because he had to tell her that her daughter was missing. Everything at that exact moment froze, like I couldn't hear what they just said. _Wait that was Artemis' mom? Her mom was handicapped?! She had to take care of her mom, do training/missions, and she went to one of the most advanced schools in all of Gotham? And I gave her all that crap about_ _replacing Roy? Awww man, I'm an idiot! _ I was snapped back to reality when I heard a sob. Artemis' mom was gripping her chair's frame so hard, it turned her knuckles white. Her cries came out in between her sniffling. I looked away, running my calloused fingers through my fiery hair. I couldn't bear it. When I glanced back at Paula her head was hung in depression, and she was mumbling something in another language.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to Paula and said, "I'll bring her back." She looked up and gave me a teary smile. I winked at her. Not, a flirty wink that would just be NASTY! It was a family/comfort wink. With that I was gone in a flash, and through the doors of the school.

**(A/N: Ta da! Here is part 3 of Gotham Fires, I am VERY sorry but and I have been busy! I have a life too, you know! But yes in this Wally and Paula share a moment… I wrote it while in the car coming back from my Grandma's. And I KNOW it's short, I wrote it! So don't comment saying: "That was so short!" Okay? I promise that there will be action and maybe romance in the next chapter. )**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: In the words of a kick-ass YouTuber, CourtoonXIII: "Hey, Buddy-Faces!" **

**It has been awhile and I apologize, but I have had Soccer, Karate, and Cheer. And on top of that there's school, I had to get my Halloween costume, and my mom had a kidney transplant on Wednesday … so without further ado I present the NEWEST installment of **_**Gotham Fires**_**!]**

_Wally's POV_

The grey smoke clouded in the air of the burning school, stinging my eyes too. It wouldn't matter though, as long as I had my beautiful girl (who STILL doesn't know she's my girl) in my arms. My beautiful, snarky little _spitfire_. God, I would give anything to hold her against my chest and smell her intoxicating scent of vanilla. I would give anything to kiss her forehead and tell her she would be just fine, or to hold her hand whenever she felt scared. She was my drive, my determination and I would give anything for her. _**Anything**_**.**

Moving my feet one after the other I screamed out her name, "Artemis! Artemis, can you hear me?" I shuffled up the barely standing stairs to find her. To find my determination.

The flames surrounded me, and I felt the heat dance across my face. No matter how hot it got I kept moving. Passing several classrooms, I saw something out of my peripheral vision. A small lump, of the familiar Gotham Academy uniform and gold. The gold resembled a liquid sunlight. And I knew that color whenever I saw it… it was the exact same color of Artemis' hair. A dazzling, golden blonde.

"Artemis!" I yelled with a hint of relief in my voice. I made my way over to her. She was unconscious and hopefully still breathing. I looped my arms around my little angel and carried her bridal style. The archer's eyes fluttered to life as she turned her head toward me. I could feel her heart beating against my chest.

"W-Wally?" She asked her voice hoarse and dry. At that exact moment I rubbed her back and whispered soothing things in her ear. Artemis nuzzled her head in the crook of my neck, and it felt as if it belonged there. We made our way to the doorframe. She grew quiet and I couldn't feel her heart-beat anymore. Paula was crying when she saw me carrying out her daughter, and frankly I would be to. It took all of my power not to scream out, when they took Artemis to an ambulance pumping oxygen into her lungs. Or trying to revive her with CPR.

I felt hot tears dripping down my cheeks. Dick stood next to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. While watching the ambulance drive off I turned to Dick and asked him in a low monotone voice, "What happened?"

**[A/N #2: Okay, we will learn what happens in the next chapter!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[ A/N: Okay, first off, I am so very sorry! I have had this written just haven't uploaded. I was going to update, but I just got so distracted school, (I have 100% in my Spanish AP class) my other stories… oh and my Grandma who is in the hospital. Second, I know a lot of you are waiting for Arty's POV, but for some reason it is easier for me to write from Wally's POV, but I promise you I will give Artemis' recollection of what happened and other things, during the next chapter! And, now today a shout out goes to, some people who support me/my other stories: **

**music lover bwg **

**geekdad**

**randommonkeyz998**

**IronicVeghead**

**Maddylovessmiles**

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot **

**And lastly, honeylove90 ]**

_Wally's POV_

"What happened?" I asked in a low monotone. My raven-haired friend gave a sigh and he sat down to explain.

"Artemis and I were directing people out of the building and a part of the roofing trapped her. The teacher made me keep going and I was suffering from lack of oxygen! She is practically my sister Wally; you know I would never leave her by choice…" He said, his voice dripping with guilt and sorrow. I nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but I just want to hold her one last time…Currently, she thinks I hate her, and I can't let her die thinking that," My voice faded. Just then Artemis' mother walked up to me- well she really rolled up to me but whatever… Anyhow, she looked me in the eyes with a tender smile and asked,

"Are you Wally?" I looked baffled, but then realized it was okay, because I was only in my civvies. With a shaky grin I nodded. "Good, you seem like a wonderful boy. You know my daughter says many things about you, _**most**_ of them are good things too," she continued while placing her hand in mine. I must have looked like a mix of shocked and pleased. Dick would have to come up with a word for that later! Back to the subject, I generously kissed Paula's hand and said,

"I care genuinely for Artemis. I have to say we each had our spats, from the beginning but it was fun… Now all I can do is beg she'll be okay." Paula looked tenderly at me. Tears formed at her eyelids.

"God, forbid but if she doesn't make it… I just want you to know that whenever we _did _talk she always managed to bring you up, but the way she talked about you was very sincere. My _bé gái _**(1)**, always mentions at night how you helped the team, or a joke you said, that she tried not to smile at." I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off my chest, _knowing _that my spitfire had similar feelings. All of a sudden our conversation was interrupted by the voice of Bruce Wayne.

"Richard!" He called rushing over to him. **[A/N: I just can't resist throwing in a little Daddy Bats!] **The billionaire had walked over to us. He engulfed his son in a hug.

"Bruce, I'm fine seriously!" He said. Then a thought occurred, to "_The Batman" _and so he asked, "Where is Artemis?" He asked. My mouth had got dry, but I said it anyways.

"She was taken by an ambulance, she was barely breathing. I felt her heart stop, but they are reviving her currently." Batman seemed to ponder this… With his usual scowl he turned on his heel, to face me.

"Well, where is the location of the hospital she is being taken to?" He asked. This time Dick saved me, because that intense bat-glare withheld the answer. "We aren't quite sure no one has spoken to us yet…"

One thing was for sure though; they would search every data base until they found any trace of where she was taken.

**Baby Girl**


End file.
